robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Camdyn08 (Full Story)
Weird Introduction and Notification Before reading this, I must tell you that this is all fake. None of this is real. Also there are hidden messages at the end of each chapter, you can decode them by looking at the underlined text. Usually it will be one sentence. Also this is the "finale" of camdyn08. If you have a younger audience, good luck. 1/18/16: The Beginning of My End "You know I haven't played ROBLOX in a long time", "Maybe I should play again"."I will probably troll again!" Wow! What a IDIOT I was to come back. Well, where to begin. I just wanted to Play "Epic Minigames", but NO! I decided to do this instead. Anyways, hello I am "Hacker4Pros", or "Hacker" for short. Today I did something bad. I was just trolling people when all of a sudden, someone chatted in the chat screen: "Stop It!" No one on the server talked except for him. A friend request showed up, and it was from "camdyn08". Like any troller, I declined it. A half hour later, I get a message from camdyn08 saying, "Accept It!". At this point, I am too sick of him, so I replied saying: "DUDE STOP! I AM TRYING TO ENJOY TROLLING AND YOU'RE RUINING I-" *ring ring* *ring ring*. T-The phone is ringing, so I picked it up slowly... and a voice was heard saying: "I now know where to go if I want to haunt you........THE PHONE!" and he hung up. At this point I am a bit scared, so I chat grouped him: Hacker4Pros: Look! I am sorry I didn't accept it! But leave me alone! camdyn08: i want to, but i'm not going to. you need to suffer, and your family needs to suffer as well. Hacker4Pros: but my family didn't do this. camdyn08: i know, but i just like to see your family die as you helplessly watch. camdyn08: anyways, i love to chat but i gtg bye now. Ok. I feel like my life is in his hands now. But, I am too tired to do this, so I decided to sleep it off. XK'G UO MLRT KC UUSY ZPTY OOX! 1/23/16: This Is Stupid! Alright, so I deicded to go back to ROBLOX, and play "Death Run" when all of a sudden "camdyn08", is with me too. I typed in the chat: Hacker4Pros: WTF! Get Out! I am trying to play peacefully. camdyn08: sorry. but i gotta keep following you until someone dies. Hacker4Pros: k, but i just want to- My mom suddenly screams, and I hear a gunshot. I ran upstairs, and I see glass shards on the floor, a gun, and my mom on the floor. I turned over my mom, and a hole is on her stomach. She told me that she didn't have much time. I didn't know what to do, so I picked up the phone and called "911". The people didn't pick up. I started to figure out what else to do. I went back to my mom, half an hour later, and hold her palm. She wasn't breathing. I started to tear up a bit, and called for my dad. He came downstairs, and saw me and my mom. He pushed me out of the way and hugged her. "I-I didn't know what to do." I said. "Go upstairs. You're grounded!" I went upstairs, and I started crying. MBY BCQL, TISF NM UI! Category: Category:Games Category:Entities Category:Glitches/Exploits Category: Category: